


Yours To Hold

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 17 years old, Aged up characters, Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, Explicit content will be noted in the beginning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Torture, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to care and protect the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

“LADYBUG DON’T!  STAY AWAY!”

“CHAT!  NO!”

That was the last sight Chat saw and heard; his lady screaming from a far, his body lying limp on the roof top.  His eyes growing heaving as he watched Ladybug sprinting in the distance across the Parisian roof tops towards his broken state.

He didn’t want her to come near him.  She can’t come near him.  He wouldn’t allow it.

They were on patrol when the city seemed calm.  They agreed to divide patrol and meet up at the Eiffel Tower when they finished their individual route.  Unfortunately, Hawk Moth had other plans for the night.  Another unlucky civilian falling victim to the negative power of the akuma.

When they heard screams echoing somewhere in the city, the heroes turned course and headed way towards the location of the screams.

Chat was closer, already planning on distracting the akumatized victim until his lady arrived.  However, this akuma was different from most the two heroes have fought in the past.  This akuma was stealthy.

Silently, the akuma snuck from behind once Chat Noir landed on a roof top in the general location from where the supposed screams originated.  Unaware of the threat behind him, the akuma attacked full force, brutally tossing Chat like a rag doll, not easing up once leaving Chat horribly bruised, a fractured wrist on his left hand, and a broken ankle on his right foot.

All he acknowledge at the moment was he couldn’t risk his love to make her way over to aid him.  Adrien wouldn’t be able to forgive himself is Marinette ended up injured on his account.  No, he wouldn’t allow it.

_‘Stay back, my love.  Please.’_

Before he knew what to expect, Chat felt a surge of excruciating pain pulse through his entire head.  The weight of his head weighing like a ton of bricks as his surrounding become dizzy and blurred.  Quickly succumbing to the pain, his vision fades to black as he falls victim to the land of dreams.

“NOO!!”

Running, trying to rush to her partner’s aid, Ladybug watched in horror as the akuma; covered in shadows and darkness, his form blending with darken night sky; swing a metal pipe against side of Chat’s head.  Knocking the hero unconscious with one crushing blow.  A deep cut appearing from the spot of impact as a small stream of blood begins flowing from the wound and down his face.

The akuma, Night Terror, turns his gaze to the approaching hero.  A glowing purple mask outline appears in front of the akuma’s face as he listens to his Hawk Moth’s orders.

“Listen, Night Terror.  I want you to fall back and bring Chat Noir with you to the location that is appearing to you now.  Do you see it?”  The akuma nods his head.  “We need to break Ladybug and destroy the walls she has built up with her persona.  In order to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir, we need to separate them for a bit.”

The purple outline fades away as a gleam of accomplishment flows through the akuma’s eyes, a grin etching onto his face.

“YOUR FEAR TASTE DELICIOUS, LADYBUG.  LET’S SEE HOW MUCH MORE I CAN GET FROM YOU NEXT TIME!”  Shouted Night Terror.

“STOP!”  Shouted Ladybug in return.  “YOU BASTARD!”

With a devilish grin and one more glance at Ladybug, Night Terror offers one last grin before a circle of a shadowed mist like smoke engulfs around him and Chat Noir.  Disappearing in the cloud of smoke, the thicken smoke as quick as it appeared quickly dissipates, the akuma and Chat Noir gone.

Reaching the roof, landing on the spot where Chat Noir once laid, Ladybug drops to her knees as the loss courses through her shaken body.

Her hands gripping at the tiled roof, “NO!”  Her scream echoing in the now silent night.

A sob escaping her lips as she begins crying, tears falling down her cheeks as the full effect of what just occurred hit her all at once.

Her voice low as a whisper escapes her trembling lips.  “Chat, please don’t give up.  Please.  Fight…stay alive.  I will rescue you.  I love you, Adrien.”

 

*****

 

The peacefulness that he thought he felt couldn’t be more than an illusion. 

Slowly awakening from his deepen slumber, Chat Noir stirs as he notices the darkness surrounding him.  Too dark to tell where he currently is.  Even with his night vision at hand, it still became useless when the surrounding area felt like a dark void of the empty space around him.

Giving of a groan, he can feel the pain rushing through his head from the impact to the head by the akuma earlier.  How many hours had it been since the attack, Chat couldn’t determine.

Grunting, Chat slightly moved his body, muscles twitching as he took the moment to ensure he eased the pain coursing through his body.

Moving his arms, he feels the rope wrapped around his wrists, quickly realizing that his arms were bound together behind his back.  The position themselves made it uncomfortable as the burning sensation of his bruised muscles scream through his nerves and relating them to his brain, the overwhelming amount of tension on his body slowly causing a mild headache.

Pushing the feelings aside, he could worry about his injuries later.  First step was to escape wherever this location was.  Shifting his arms back and forth, Chat, with much effort and any amount of hope, attempts to escape the restraints the bound his wrist together.

Unsure if he heard a possible click, he continues to mess with the lock, “Come on,” Chat whispers quietly.

“It’s no use, Chat Noir.”  

The low deep, ragged voice echoed out, halting Chat in his movements instantly.  Moving his head around, he uses the magical effect of his night vision to search the area for the being behind the voice.  With the room still dark, no evidence of anyone appeared in view.

“Who’s there?”  Chat’s voice echoed out.  Wherever he was being held, it must be empty due to the vibrations of his own voice caring out.

Hearing the silence, his ears twitch, targeting any chance to locate any possible source of noise in his radius.

His ears twitching to one side, a swooshing sound emits, fairly close to Chat, the sound circling around him.  The movement causing a light breeze around him, blowing his untamed hair away from his face, only small strands sticking from the dried blood along the side of his face.

“Who else, young hero.”  The voice finally answering back, a familiarity coming forth.  The movement finally coming to a still.

A screeching sound rings out as a small iron lid of what Chat could only depict as the hood to the top of dome sliding open, revealing a window as the late moonlight glows and shines through, lighting the darken room.  The moonlight rays landing on Chat’s suit, highlighting his figure in hues of blues and purples amongst the dark night of his black fabric.

The room only slightly lit by the incoming moonlight, Chat lifts his head to see the dark figure approaching in front of him.  Night Terror’s form fading in as he towers over Chat’s body.

Chat doesn’t know how to truly feel, but fear is one of them.  Not just from the beastly figure of an akuma standing above him, but the fear crossing his mind on whether if he will ever see his lady again.  Wondering how Marinette is holding up.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine on how she must be feeling, how much hurt she must be enduring right now.

“What do you want from me?”  Asked Chat, clearly already knowing what the akuma is seeking.  “Surely I’m here so you can retrieve my miraculous.  So why haven’t you?”

Night Terror inhales deeply and then exhales, a motion as the akuma tends to ponder on what to say.

“You’re right, Chat Noir.  I could take your miraculous, but at last I cannot.  I tried, believe me, but the ring wouldn’t budge.  It seems the miraculous can only be removed if the wielder solely desires to remove it.  Until I can retrieve them, you will be my prisoner so I can lure out Ladybug in the open.  Everyone knows that you two would do anything for one another.”

Chat chuckles from the information given to him.  True, Ladybug and him would do anything for one another and would even die trying to protect the other, but his lady would not fall so easily.

“You and Hawk Moth are fools.  My Lady is rather clever and will outwit you both.  We both have a gps on each other to locate the other.  She will come.”

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?  I hate to be the bearer of unfortunate news, hero, but your lady will not find you.  This hide out is cloak with a magical shield.  Your coordinates will not show if she tries.  So I suggest you get comfortable.”  The akuma gives a low rumbled chuckle.

A snarl and growl escapes through Chat’s lips.

“What do you have planned for me?”  Demanded Chat.

The little light doing no good, the darken akuma’s features remain hidden of the blending surroundings that Chat could only see the glow of the akuma’s yellowish eyes and jagged teeth.  This akuma did emit the notion of nightmares.

“Nothing much, Chat Noir.  I only plan to torture you and make you endure the fear.  For the time being, I will make you feel both pain and your most inner fears.  We’ll see if your precious ladybug can focus being the hero while she worries about her devoted partner.”  Night Terror grins down at Chat.  The devilishness radiating off sends shivers down the hero’s body.  Chat can only pray that he’ll survive this ordeal.

 

*****

 

Jumping through her balcony’s trapdoor, Ladybug returns to her bedroom.  Landing on her bed and falling to her knees from exhaustion as her transformation fades off.  In a light of pink, Marinette presses her hands together catching Tikki when she escapes the earrings.

Looking up at her chosen, Tikki can see the puffiness and redness shade in Marinette’s eyes.  The kwami can easily see the hurt and pain running through her chosen.  Even Tikki herself can feel the pain and loss knowing her kwami love, Plagg is captured with Adrien.

Hearing sniffling and broken sobs, Tikki comes from her own thoughts to see Marinette’s eyes closed tightly with tears shedding down her cheeks.  Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably as Marinette tries to hold her emotions in balance, but failing miserably.

“Marinette?”  Tikki spoke softly and carefully, all comfort placed towards her words.

“Tikki…I failed.  I couldn’t reach Adrien in time.”  Marinette chokes out as another sob escapes through her lips.  “What if he’s seriously injured?  I don’t know where he and Plagg could possibly be.  I don’t understand why we can’t find his coordinates through the yo-yo.  Why, Tikki?  Why?”  Her voice growing softer as Marinette feels like breaking.

“I don’t know, Mari.  I can only hypothesize that a magical barrier is preventing any contact with Chat.”

Even if it were true and every second moving by, Marinette feels even more uneased knowing that she’s unable to locate her boyfriend.

Floating away from her palm, Marinette drops her hands to her bed from the lack of weight.  Tikki floats to Marinette’s shoulder and snuggles between the space of her neck and under her chosen’s jaw.  Doing her best to calm and relax Marinette from her worries.

“Everything will be alright, Marinette.  We’ll get our boys back.  I promise.”  Sooths Tikki.

Marinette moves down and lays against her bed cover and sheets, her head resting against her small mountain of pillows.  She never had so many pillows on her bed in her life, but I guess that’s what she expects when your boyfriend sneaks in most nights to sleep with you.

With Tikki remaining against her neck, she nuzzles Marinette’s cheek as Marinette looks across from her and grabs her black cat plushy that Adrien won her from a fair they went together.  Embracing the cat plush in her arms, she holds it close against her chest and nuzzles her nose against the top of the plushy’s head, sobbing into the pillow in an effort to remain silent.  Not that it mattered.  Her parents were out of town for a vacation.  She couldn’t help but feel to remain silent.

“I miss, Adrien, Tikki.  I need him in my arms to know he’s safe.”

Exhausted from her constant searching, Marinette submits to slumber as her eyes finally close and drift off to a light sleep; Tikki still nuzzling close to her chosen for comfort. 

Marinette decided to continue her search in the morning for her Chaton.  Nothing will prevent her from finding her love.

 

*****

 

In the lonely prison of darkness, Chat Noir remained laid upon the tiled floor, cold against his suit.  His breath deep and tired, body full of exhaustion.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been captured, but he assumes only a day, though it felt like more.  His hunger beginning to consume his thoughts as his stomach began to growl and rumble.  He groans from the stomach pain, the hunger multiplying and his thirst building as his mouth remained dry and dehydrated.

Hearing a set of clawed footsteps, Chat lifts his head slightly to see the dome lid sliding open to reveal the window.  Daylight apparent outside, the sun shining brightly as the rays cast through the window lighting the room further compared to last night.

Being in the dark for so long, the simple brightness of the sun from outside burnt Chat’s eyes.  Rather suiting as he already felt like one of the undead.  His will to fight fading further and further.  Only his spirit remaining intact knowing he will return to his lady one way or another.

With the room brighter, Chat moves his gaze until they landed on Night Terror, watching as the akuma walked towards him.

Reaching the hero, Night Terror knelt down with a water bottle in one of his hands.

Unscrewing the lid, Night Terror holds the opening of the water bottle against Chat’s lips.

“What are you doing?”  Asked Chat.

“Although you are my prisoner, I can’t have you dying on me…yet.”  Replied Night Terror.

A shiver running down his spine, Chat shoves the thoughts away.  If he wishes to reunite with his lady love, then he has to do what’s necessary to survive and accepts the water.

Leaning the water bottle top to Chat’s lips, the akuma helps the hero as Chat drinks down half of the water bottle.  He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until the liquid eased the dryness of his throat.  Pleased, Chat leans his head back down against the cooling tiled floor.

There’s not much he can do, he knows that, not with the injuries on his body.  His wrist still throbbing from the pain in his wrist, the pain in his ankle feeling the worst.

“Comfortable?”  Asked the akuma, his eyes wondering over Chat.

Chat chuckles, “As comfortable as I can be.”

“Hmm.  Well, we should fix that claim.”

Approaching closer to the hero, Night Terror pushes Chat against his stomach holding him down with one hand.  With his other, one of his claws grows out longer, placing the pointed curve of the thicken nail on Chat Noir’s right shoulder blade.

“What are you doing?”  Demanded Chat, turning his head to see what the akuma is planning.

“Bringing the fear back into your feeble mind, Chat Noir.  I will break you down.”

Without warning, Night Terror digs his claw into the suit and drags it from his shoulder down across his back, halting a few inches from his belt.  The deep slash now taking place as it instantly begins to bleed.

Feeling the ripping of his suit and the penetration of the akuma’s claw dragging across his fleshed back, Chat Noir releases a shock filled pained scream. 

It felt like fire on his skin.  The heat from the incision was excruciating painful.  The pulse emitting from the wound felt heavy, like an erratic drum beating under his skin.

Breathing heavily, another scream escapes through his lips as Night Terror drags his elongated claw down his suited back a second time, creating another slash to surface through his suit, a third following close behind.

The pain was now dreadful.  Chat’s body trembles uncontrollably as he tries to hold back the pain from furthering, tears now spilling down his cheeks.  His breathing staggered, his mind spinning while attempting to distract himself from the attack, but useless in attempt as the overall sensation became unbearably overwhelming.

Sensing the presence above him shift, the akuma leans down until his face lays against the tiled floor facing Chat’s stare.

“Tell me, Chat Noir.  What are you fearing?  Do you wish you were with Ladybug?”

The thoughts of his lady rushed through his mind.  Her radiant and loving personality being the only encouragement keeping his spirit up in hopes to be by her side again.

“I wonder what her face would look like when she sees her poor pathetic kitty cat tied up and injured, defenseless like the stray you are.  I wonder what her screams would sound like if I dragged my claws along that flawless suit of hers.”

_‘How dare he?  How dare he even imagine laying his claws on my lady?  I’ll kill him.’_

“I swear to God, if you touch her-”

“You’ll do what?  If you’ve forgotten, Chat Noir, you are in no position to talk.  Seeing that you are bound in ropes and weak.”

“So you think.”  Chat spit in retaliation.

Looking at each other, Night Terror sits up when the purple outline forms in front of his face.  The akuma’s eyes move around, as if in thought, but knowingly listening to Hawk Moth on the other end.

“Hmm.”  The akuma hums to whatever Hawk Moth relayed to him.

Watching for a few more moments, the akuma gives a nod, “As you wish, Hawk Moth.”

The purple mask disappearing, a grin now forming along Night Terror’s face.  Just seeing the look sends another shiver down Chat’s back, his breath hitching a bit.

The akuma continues, “It seems I have my permission to continue our little…fun.”

Bringing his claws forward, Chat’s eyes widen with uneasiness, tears surfacing, his teeth snapping tightly together as he awaits the impending torture.

_‘My Lady, please give me strength.’_

 

*****

 

Among Paris, Ladybug swings across the city in search for any signs of her chaton.  Hoping any clue will surface out of place to pinpoint the way of her beloved.

Swinging across one of the buildings, approaching her balcony, a sudden sharp pain spreads throughout her back.  The excruciating sensation locks her muscles and releases her grip from her yo-yo, tumbling down and falling onto her balcony.  A scream escapes from her mouth.

Grinding her teeth tightly shut, she breathes heavily and panting as the pain continues to pulse across her back.  A second scream releases as Tikki feels the pain, releasing the transformation out of worry.

“Marinette!  What’s happening?!  What’s wrong?!”  Urged Tikki.

“It’s-it’s Chat…Adrien.  He’s…suffering, hurting.”  Marinette ushers out, the pain making it difficult for her to talk.

“Where?”

“His back.  The sensation is excruciating, Tikki.”

“It’s going to be okay, Marinette.  You can bare it.  I know you can.”

“I know.”  Marinette’s breath begins to regulate.  Listening to the life of the city around her, Marinette tries to focus on her surroundings rather the pain.

Continuing her breathing, Marinette clamps her eyes shut as another scream escapes from her mouth.  Gripping her right calf, she can feel immense pain shooting throughout her leg, combining with the previous pain on her back.

“Tikki!”  Shouts Marinette.

Sweat dripping down her forehead, it felt like her body was on fire.  Her body shaking crazily, her joints hurting from the stiffness of her body.

Tikki flies to Marinette’s face, nuzzling against her cheek and rubbing it frantically while being soothing.

“Keep it up, Marinette.”  Tikki soothing voice against Marinette’s ears.

Sobbing, the pain was overwhelming, different parts of her body becoming agonizing.

“Adrien, please stay strong.”  Marinette whispers out.

Marinette begins to drift off from the pain.  Her eyes growing heavy as she succumbs to the darkness of sleep, her body laying spread out on the roof of her balcony.

 

*****

 

Chat’s breathing was heavy, his shedding tears mixing with the blood dripping from the cuts along his cheek.  His body marked with the individual slashes as a small pool of blood begins to collect below his body.

“You’re very strong, Chat Noir.”  The akuma acknowledged.  “I’m surprised you’ve managed so far.”

Breathing heavily, speaking between breaths, Chat responds, “You underestimate…me.  My lady…gives me strength.”

“You truly believe she will protect and save you?”

“Paws-itively.”  Chat says with a small smirk.

With everything the akuma conjured throughout the ordeal on Chat Noir, Night Terror wouldn’t deny that he found the hero amusing.

“We shall see about that young hero.”

 

*****

 

In her bedroom, Marinette laid on her bed to ease her body from the pain she experienced earlier that day.  She couldn’t begin to fathom what Adrien must be going through.  The hurt he must be enduring only twists her stomach more to the brink of wanting to vomit.

This entire incident causing strain on the both of them.  She knows she has to find a way to rescue him before his father and Natalie return from London in a week.

The only issue is where to look and begin.  The akuma can have Adrien imprisoned anywhere, even underneath her and she wouldn’t even know.  The city was too large on her own.  There’s too many locations that a body can be kept with no witnesses to acknowledge.

As she laid against her bed, she hears her phone beeping signaling a notification popping up. 

Reaching for her phone, she sees the Ladyblog notifications and responses going off erratically.

Rushing off her bed, Marinette forgets her phone and speeds down her ladder to the main level of her room and frantically turns her computer on.  Opening the internet browser, Marinette pulls up the Ladyblog to see a new video uploaded that seem to have fans buzzing.

Clicking the play button on the video, Marinette overcomes with a shocking state as she watches the video.  With tears brimming along her eyes and streaming down her face, she places her hand over her mouth as she sees Adrien, still in his Chat Noir transformation laying on a tiled floor of unknown location with a spotlight shining down illuminating his body.  What frightened Marinette the most was seeing the small pool of blood beneath his body.

“Adrien.”  His name slipping out of Marinette’s mouth in shock behind her hands, muffling her sobs.

As the video continues, Night Terror comes into view.

“Ladybug.”  Begins Night Terror.  Marinette gives her attention fully onto the video, noticing in the background that Chat was still alive.  His chest rising up and down, but no doubt in a weaken state.  “I hope you’re enjoying the site of your partner lying there behind me.”  The pleased tone towards his voice caused something in Marinette snap.  Anger surfaced as it began to seep throughout Marinette’s body.  She doesn’t understand how anyone can harm a person to that extent.  Worse when that person is her beloved kitty, her brave knight.  “I want your miraculous.  If you wish to keep and see your partner alive, then meet where our battle began.  Tonight around the same time of our last battle.  I’m sure you’ll relinquish your precious earrings.  If you fail to appear, I _will_ kill your beloved partner if that’s what it takes to get both your miraculouses, bug.  See you there, Ladybug.”  Night Terror gives a malicious grin.

The screen goes black, indicating the end of the video.

Marinette sits there, frozen, motionless as her eyes remain on the black video screen. 

As the information began to seep in; her previous pain and sorrow erupted to anger and rage.  If Night Terror wants a battle, then she will gladly give the akuma what he desires.

Seeing Adrien in that condition set her over the edge.  She’s going to do whatever it takes to bring back her boyfriend, even if it means wounding a corrupted civilian. 

No one deserves to suffer an ordeal such as that, especially Adrien.  And no one is allowed to make her man suffer.  Hawk Moth crossed the line.

“I’m coming, Chaton.”

 

*****

 

As night covers the sky and Paris, the moon rises high as it comes near midnight. 

Ladybug arrived earlier in the general area near the building that Chat and Night Terror disappeared the other day.

Keeping quiet, Ladybug remains silent as she hides behind a building covered by the shadows of night.

When the night strikes a few moments before midnight, she watches as a dome of smoke forms from thin air and begins circling on top of the Parisian roof where this all began.

Keeping her eyes locked on the spot, Ladybug watches as the smoke dissipates revealing Night Terror and Chat Noir. 

The akuma looks around, checking his surroundings.  Seeing the area clear, the akuma drops Chat Noir onto the roof top, still covered in blood originating from his wounds, limp from overall weakness.

Falling on the roof top, wrists still bound by rope behind him, Chat releases a couple of whimpers from the pain on his body.

From her location, the anger just increases as Ladybug watches the scene, eyes narrow and glaring on the akuma.  Seeing Night Terror move away from Chat, Ladybug disappears in the shadows and swings off the roofs.

 

*****

 

Standing, looking out in front of him towards the cityscape, Night Terror gazes as he waits for a red spotted heroine.

From behind, a scream rings out, full of anger as Night Terror spins around, barely registering what’s happening when he gets knocked across the roof tops and slammed against a brick chimney.

Looking up, Night Terror sees Ladybug standing across from him, yo-yo gripping in her hands as she gives him a raging and death filled glare.

“I’m going to make you regret ever laying a hand on my chaton!”  Sneered Ladybug.

“We’ll see, Ladybug.”  The akuma retorted, unamused by the heroine’s threat.

Night Terror springs up, swinging his claws at Ladybug.  Dodging, she quickly jumps to the side and swings her yo-yo around the akuma’s waist, launching him across the roof tops.

In a cloud of dust, the akuma smacks against a few pipes and chimney, only to push himself up quickly after the impact.

Running on the anger and rage, Ladybug appears before him, wrapping the wire from her yo-yo around the akuma’s wrist and flinging him off the roof, the akuma’s body landing on the street below with a loud thud.

Trying to recover, Night Terror pushes himself up a second time, only snapping into the situation in front of him as the wire becomes wrapped around his body, bounding him as the wires tighten, constricting his body from any movement.

With a tug, Night Terror drops to the gravel road, feeling a pressure against his chest.

Glancing up, the akuma sees Ladybug gripping the wire of her yo-yo, her foot pressing more pressure against his chest as the heroine glares into his eyes, teeth in a snarl.  At this moment, Night Terror himself feels fear from the rage radiating off of the heroine.

“Understand this, Night Terror, and I pray Hawk Moth is listening very closely.  When you attack Paris, you bet I will be there.  That even goes for my partner, Chat Noir.  But when you threaten and harm my chaton, you deal with the wrath of Ladybug.  Cause no one, and I mean **_NO_** one, touches and hurts my partner and gets away with it.”

The venom in Ladybug’s words jars into Night Terror, flitching from the intensity of the anger seeping from her.

As the akuma twitched, Ladybug notices a gem on the akuma’s chest appear from the light mist surrounding Night Terror’s body.

Leaning down, Ladybug reaches for the gem, removing it, and throws it against the street intensively causing the gem to crack in half.  From the crack, the purple butterfly flies out as Ladybug releases Night Terror from his bonds, and the once akuma now transforming back into his civilian form.

Opening up her yo-yo, Ladybug captures the akumatized butterfly and de-evilizes it. 

Watching the white butterfly fly away, she doesn’t bother with the civilian as she rushes back up to the roof tops for Chat Noir.

Landing on the roof tops, Ladybug rushes over to Chat Noir’s body. 

Seeing him still breathing, she begins crying as she releases the bindings from around his wrist.  Hearing the whimper, Ladybug places one of her hands under his head as she carefully turns his head towards her.

“Kitty?  Adrien?” Marinette asks softly.

Opening his heavy lidded eyes, Chat looks up to see his lady staring down on him.  Tears falling as they coat her porcelain skin, a small smile of relief upon her lips.  Chat never felt more thankful for the luck he then this very moment.

“Princess.  I knew you could do it.”  A smile forms on his lips as well.

Ladybug leans down and cradles his head and upper body against her chest, embracing him for what felt like forever since she last held him.

“Let’s get you home.”

Glad to have her love returned, she carefully helped Chat up, cradling him and taking most of his weight as she guides them back to her room.

 

*****

 

Back at the bakery, up in Marinette’s room, she assists Chat up to her bed as his transformation finally wears off, returning him back to Adrien as the full effect of the pain hits him at once. 

Knowing Plagg must be exhausted for holding the transformation for so long, Tikki takes Plagg down to the kitchen to recharge and get some cheese, but also to take the time to catch up with her kwami lover.

Without the transformation, Marinette gets the full view of the slashes and wounds scattered onto Adrien’s body.  The sight itself devastates Marinette even more.

Heading to her bathroom, she retrieves the first aid kit and towels, both wet and dry and returns up to her loft where Adrien laid.  She carefully and patiently wipes away the dried blood on Adrien’s body.  Being more cautious of those that were still slightly bleeding.

With the blood all wiped up, Marinette grabs the thread and needle and begins stitching the slashes that needed it most, knowing already that Adrien would refuse to go to the hospital; more so knowing his father is out of town for a business conference.

Once finished with the stitching, she grabs the gauze and began wrapping the wounds around his left leg, back and chest area.  Placing smaller bandages on the cuts on his cheeks.

Knowing she’ll have to take Adrien to the hospital for his ankle and wrist, she decided to splint them both to the best of her ability for now.  Adrien needed to rest and heal a bit before forcing him to get his wounds properly treated.  Granted, she would love to take him this very second, but Adrien is far too weak to move and she didn’t want to cause any more stress on top of what was already there.

Finished to the best she could, she rubs her right knuckles along his cheek soothingly.

Feeling her touch, Adrien opens his eyes as he takes in the view of his girlfriend.

“Hey, princess.”

“Hey, kitty.  Are you hungry?”

“Yea, but I’m more tired than hungry right now.  Maybe later.”

Marinette gives him a nod in understanding.

“You were brave and strong, Mari.  I knew you could do it.”

Adrien gives Marinette a tired smile.

With a smile small, Marinette shakes her head in disagreement as a stray tear slides down her cheek.  “No, Adrien.  You were the stronger one.  If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be who I am today nor would I have had the strength to keep going.  You were the reason why I kept fighting and searched for you.”  Tears began sliding uncontrollably down her face.  “You’re my everything, chaton.”

Raising his hand, Adrien wipes away some of her tears as he gives her a heartwarming smile.  The love he feels for this woman lying beside him as no bound.  He will follow his lady, his princess anywhere, even towards death as long as he remained with her, by her side.

Luck is not on his side much, especially as Chat Noir; but one thing is certain for him, he’s never been more lucky than to obtain a wonderful woman like Marinette that has opened her heart to him as well as her home.  To him, Marinette is home.  Where he feels comforted, welcomed, cared for, and safe like he does right now.  No amount of love will ever outweigh to Marinette’s.

“And you’re my world, princess.  My home, Mari.  No matter what, it’ll always be _you_ and _me_ against the world.”

“Together forever.  Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  Marinette confirmed with pride.

“Together.”  Adrien repeated with the same amount of pride.

Lying on her side next to Adrien, Marinette rests her head against his chest.  Adjusting comfortably on his side as well, he rests his head above hers, his arms embracing around her body and holding her close.

Marinette wraps her arms around him in return, embracing him close as both hold each other with the love and care that they have for one another.  Happy to be reunited and home. 

No one, not even Hawk Moth, can separate them apart.  If anything, it has only made the heroes of Paris stronger.

Two parts of a whole can never be broken, not when the two souls fight as one.

The smells of his girlfriend penetrating his nostrils never felt more comforting than right now.  Oh how he felt lose without her during the entire ordeal.  He will make sure he repays her with all the love he can possibly show, even if it means he must do it every day, every moment, of every second.

“I love you, Mari.”

A smile forms on her lips as she snuggles closer, the space between them no more as they bodies sandwiched together.  The bed covers cloaking their bodies.

“I love you too, Adrien.”

The two drift off to the calls of sleep as they recuperate from the past day’s event.  Tomorrow being a new and better day.


	2. Your Healing

Hours passed.

The early morning seeped into Marinette’s bedroom.  Though the sky was still painted in dark blues, the sun net yet near coming up from the horizon, blankets over Paris while Marinette and Adrien remained comfortably asleep side by side one another on the bed.

It was harmonious in a way.  Two souls together once again with the previous incident aside for the time being.

Both laid tranquil and content; Adrien’s arm was wrapped around her small waist holding her closely against his chest.  Marinette herself embraced him, both her arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

On her desk, lying next to Marinette’s computer; Plagg and Tikki sleep soundly on Tikki’s handmade bed that Marinette created for her.  Looking at both, exhaustion was easily noticeable on the kwamis.  Plagg at most from all the effects he injured while keeping the transformation on Adrien.

There was a point where Plagg worried he wouldn’t be able to hold the transformation, but given the situation, Plagg was willing to sacrifice everything to keep his chosen safe.  True, the cuts that Adrien received was painful for him as well, it was decision he had to do to keep the transformation going.  His powers have a limit after all.  Well, supposedly, but even Plagg will acknowledge that he doesn’t know how much unlimited his powers go.  He just likes to think there is a limit for his chosen’s sake.

Stirring a bit, Plagg curls up closer to Tikki.  The little red kwami turning to embrace Plagg as much as her little arms could, her head cup underneath Plagg’s jaw, his tail wrapping around her body protectively.  Amazing how kwami and chosen respond similarly.

 

*****

 

Shifting in the bed, Adrien slowly drifts awake from his deepen slumber.  Opening his drowsy filled eyes, he takes a soft inhale of air as he slightly releases a low groan, filling his body slowly waking as well.

His body felt heavy.  Whether it was from being exhausted, Adrien couldn’t completely decide.  All he knew was it felt overly quiet.

Moving slightly, twisting his body, he felt a massive warmth of heat seeping against his chest.  Confused, Adrien glances down to see Marinette’s body securely wrapped around him.  Her head leaning against his chest as she still sleeps, her slow constant breath brushing against his clothed shirt.

It was a breath taking sight for Adrien.  Her smaller body in comparison to his.  The raven colored hair sprawled and fanned out around her, a few strands stubbornly covering in front of her eyes, and one partly trapped between the corners of her lips.

Softly and gently, Adrien raised his hand, his fingers carefully removing the strand of hair from his mouth.  The simple gesture causing the corner of his mouth to twitch, probably from the tickling feeling of her hair sliding against her skin.

He adores his lady’s body, loves to watch Marinette sleep when she’s in a peaceful silence.  Never in creepy way, but in the way to love your partner’s body and mind as a whole. 

The beauty that adorns her body sends warmth through his own, making him believe furthermore that she is his goddess.

He always ponders to himself almost daily on how he became so lucky to be in arms with such an amazing woman like Marinette.  Never will he ever know, but he will memorize every moment that he spends with her until the day he dies.  She is his reason for fighting, for moving on, to love.  Marinette is his everything and he will protect what he has no matter what.

 

*****

 

Moving slightly, attempting to slide himself off the bed; Adrien gently slides his body across the bed covers.  Carefully moving his right foot towards the edge on the bedside, doing everything in his attempt to not jostle his right ankle.

Coming close, Marinette twitches and twist in the bed, her feet sliding along the bed covers.  Unconsciously, Marinette slides one of her feet, bumping it against his right foot, hitting the large bruising and swollen ankle joint.

A sharp electric bolt of irritation shoots up from his ankle through his leg and up his body.  The jolt agitating the stitched cuts running across his back.

It felt like a set of dominoes, one motion igniting a multitude of soreness.  That’s always the backfire when getting hurt from duty.

“Shit.”  Adrien grunts out, clenching his teeth shut in all effort to prevent waking Marinette.

Cautiously, as much as possible, Adrien glances down towards his legs until his eyes fall onto the make shift splint that canvased his lower leg and ankle area.

Squinting his gaze at his ankle, it takes a moment before the reason why his leg was cast in a splint when the flash of the memory from hours previously surged through his head.

The memory of being attacked, being hit from behind by Night Terror and tossed around with brutal force resulting in his current injuries.  A broken ankle, a fractured wrist, and multiple cuts, a couple being deep penetrations tattooing his body.  Not to mention the multiple bruises that are probably covering his body he thinks.

He remembers the hours of being tied up, trapped in an unknown location, and tormented by Night Terror himself as he inflicted the painful and brutal lacerations on his body. 

Yet, out of everything that was inflicted on him, the only thought that flooded his mind was the effect that it cost on Marinette.  He felt awful only imagining what Marinette must have gone through when he was captured.  

But he’s back.  That’s what mattered most.  He managed to suffer most likely the worse injuries he has every endured and was rewarded with the reuniting of his lady.  Safe and cared for by her wondrous healing.

Unknowingly, Adrien must have moved while in deep concentration when he felt Marinette jostling awake.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked over and down at his girlfriend to see her eyes beginning to flutter open.

Watching as bluebell eyes fully opened, the gazed immediately taking in her surroundings.  She could see her bedroom coated semi dark from the slow approaching morning sky.  Her gaze continuing on her move until they came in contact with emerald green eyes.

“Morning, princess.”  The softness tone that greeted her from Adrien, a smile on his face as he continues to keep his gaze on her.

A content smile growing on her lips, Marinette greets him in return, “Morning, minou.”

Moving her body upwards, she pulls him back down against the bed and rests her head against the space of his neck, and breathing in the smells of her boyfriend and warmth radiating off his body.  

Sliding her hand down his chest, she slowly and carefully placed it on top of his supposedly fractured wrist.  Feeling the make shift splint she bounded around his wrist, Marinette shifts in her position to glance at his injured wrist.

“How are you feeling?”  Asked Marinette, her thumb rubbing circles on the cast.

Taking a deep inhale, Adrien releases it with a hum.  “A little better.  In all honesty I’m better knowing I’ve returned home with you.  Though my ankle and wrist still hurt a lot, but I’ll manage.”

That’s not going to happen was the immediate thought that surged in Marinette.  She couldn’t allow him not to get proper treatment.

“Well regardless, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“What?!”

Adrien despised the idea of having to go to the hospital.  He was not a huge fan of hospitals.

The bigger issue though was solely due in not wanting his father or Natalie to find out or a much bigger thought, not wanting to explain why his ankle will be in a cast as well as his wrist.

“Do we really have to go?”  Blurted Adrien.  He truly did not want to go and he was willing to attempt any possible preventions of going.

“I’m sorry, kitty, but we have to.  I’m no doctor so we have to make sure your ankle and wrist heal properly.” Urged Marinette.

Adrien gives a groan as he leans his head back.

“We don’t even know if they’re both really broken.” Argued Adrien.

“And that’s exactly why we’re going to the hospital.  We need to get those joints examined and get a professional statement.”  Marinette wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

She will drag or carry Adrien if need be to ensure he received the proper diagnosis of his injuries.

“Come on.”  Marinette leans off of Adrien, sitting up as she leans on the edge of her bed.  “I’ll drive us there.  Since we’re already up, we might as well go now while some of Paris is still asleep.”

He knew there was no point in arguing further.  Adrien knew fairly well that Marinette would indeed drag and carry him to the hospital if he denied her.  Doesn’t mean he can’t continue showing his displeasure of the idea.

“Fine.”  Adrien gives another groan of annoyance as he carefully sits up, minding his injuries to prevent further irritation.  “What time is it anyways?”

Marinette looks over to her shelf and reaches for her phone. 

Hitting the button, the screen lights up to show the time.

“It’s 5:20am.”  Marinette informed Adrien.

Too early.  It was way too early for being productive.

“Ugh.  Can’t we sleep a little more before we go to the hospital?  It’s too early.”

“Quite your whining minou.  Besides, I know you’re only suggesting that to procrastinate going to the hospital.”

Adrien falls back against the bed and pillows.  Of course his lady would see through him.  She’s not that gullible. 

Then again, it wasn’t much of a good attempt or reason.  It was worth a shot he thought.

“Alright, princess.”

Pushing himself back up, Adrien moves himself towards the edge of Marinette’s bed. 

With Marinette already standing up, she helps him off the bed, putting herself under one of his arms as he wraps it around her shoulders, placing his weight against her and his left foot.

Honestly, it was a weird pull on his balance.  This is the first time he officially broke a bone and it’s already making it difficult to get around.

“You doing okay?” Marinette asked, being cautious with his injuries and where to avoid laying her hands.

“Yea, I’m doing fine.”  Adrien confirmed, hoping to ease the worry hidden within Marinette.

Grabbing her purse, the two kwamis float inside, snug and most likely went back to sleep.

Putting her attention back to her boyfriend, and taking small steps, Marinette helps Adrien walk towards the trapdoor towards the stairs that lead downstairs.

Coming upon the stairs leading down from her loft, Adrien hops on his left foot, with the help of Marinette of course, balancing him as he makes his way carefully down the steps. 

When he reaches the bottom, they make their way towards the trapdoor.

With the short distance crossed, Marinette bent down and opened the trapdoor as they repeat the same steps heading down the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

Once on the second the floor, they continue their way towards the front door leading to the bakery as Marinette and Adrien continue their way towards the lowest part of the house.

Reaching the bottom of the house, Marinette walks Adrien through the back of the bakery and to the back of the little alleyway where the car resided.

Marinette grabbed the set of keys hanging from the hook by the back door on their way out, clicking the button to unlock the car.

Finally reaching the car, Marinette opens up the passenger side door and helps Adrien inside as he carefully maneuvers his body in the seat, and laying his legs where they wouldn’t irritate his ankle.

“Watch yourself, I’m closing the door.” Marinette states before she shuts the passenger car door.

With Adrien comfortably inside, she runs to the back bakery door to lock it and rushes her way back, around the car and gets in the driver’s seat; turning the car on and driving their way towards the nearest hospital.

 

*****

 

Driving through the mostly deserted roads, Marinette thankfully had little trouble making their way towards the hospital.  Pulling off the main road and onto the property, she drove the car down the road and pulling up along the curve by the front of the main entrance of the building.

Parking the car, Marinette looked out the side of Adrien’s window to see two employees standing and talking, both seeming to be on a break as both held a cup of coffee in their hands.

“I’ll be right back.”  Adrien heard Marinette say as he looked over to see his girlfriend exit the car, closing the door behind her and running over towards the two employees.

As she gained closer, the two employees stopped mid into conversation and looked over to see Marinette coming towards them, halting when she comes face to face with them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but my boyfriend needs help, please.”  The sense of urgency in her voice.

“What exactly is wrong with him, mademoiselle?”  Asked one of the employees.

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.  He has cuts on his face, bruises, I think a fractured wrist, and a broken ankle.  Please.”  Marinette shook as she spoke the words.

One would have to give Marinette credit for the acting she was putting forth towards these employees.  She couldn’t allow anyone to know the truth of why her boyfriend ended up with those injuries.  I lie wouldn’t cause indifference towards what care Adrien received.  Either way, the acting must have worked seeing the employees’ attention on her.

From inside the car, Adrien watches with bated breath as Marinette talks to the two employees as he witnessed one of the employees head inside through the automatic sliding doors of the building, while the second employee and Marinette turned and walked their way back towards the car.

Opening the car door, Marinette stands aside as the employee looked over Adrien, noticing the handmade splints on his right ankle and left wrist, including the cuts along his left side of Adrien’s face, as well as all the bruises sporting the visible parts of his body.

“Jesus Christ, kid.  What the hell happened to you?”  Asked the employee, a brow raised and mouth slightly gaped at the scene.

Thinking about it now, Adrien didn’t think or consider that he was wearing his cloths that were soaked with his now tried blood.  He’s sure it doesn’t look pretty in the employee’s eyes.

Coming from behind, the other employee arrives with a wheelchair, sliding it up towards the side of the car and as close to Adrien as possible.

Cautiously, both employees help Adrien out of the passenger seat, helping hop to the wheelchair.

Being out of the car, the overall extent of Adrien’s injuries come into full view.  Both employees stare at him in awe struck.

Not questioning the situation, the two employees begin wheeling Adrien towards the entrance.

Marinette calls out to him that she’ll park the car and meet up with him inside.  Adrien gave her nod as she turned around and headed back to the car and began to drive off.

 

*****

 

Waiting patiently inside, Adrien urged the nurses to wait until Marinette returned to his side.  He didn’t care that the nurses were persistent in getting him treatment, he needed his lady by his side.  That was what was more important than anything at the moment.

Hearing the automatic doors slide open, Adrien perked up seeing Marinette walk through and hurrying over to Adrien and the nurses.  With paper work in hand, the nurses escort Adrien and Marinette to a room located on the third floor.

Exiting the elevator, Adrien and Marinette arrive to his designated room as the nurses help him the bed.  Afterwards, one nurse leaves to fetch a doctor as the other begins writing down on the papers on the clipboard in his hands.

Finishing up the paper work, the occupants hear a knock on the door and turn to see a doctor enter.  Both Adrien and Marinette greeted the doctor with a smile as the nurse steps aside for the doctor can get a closer look.

“Morning, Monsieur Agreste.  What exactly happened to you?”  The doctor urged, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

“Oh, I just got clumsy and fell down my stairs at home.”  Adrien offered a smile, brushing off his injuries as nothing but minor.

Beside him, Marinette couldn’t believe he made such a weak lie.  She was not going to stand for his stubbornness anymore.  She expected she’d have to help him, but that this badly.

“Adrien Agreste!  You will not lie about your injuries.  Falling down the stairs my ass.  Now tell and show the doctor your injuries or so help me I will.  Demanded Marinette.  Adrien slightly flinched at the venom that seethed into her words.

Hearing what Marinette had to say, the doctor glanced back at Adrien, raising his brow and giving him a questionable gaze as she waits for her patient to speak.

Exhaling the breath he was holding, Adrien listens to his lady and tells the doctor about his injuries.  He asks Marinette to assist him in the removal of his shirt so the doctor can see the multiple lacerations running along his back.  The doctor’s eyes bug out at the injuries that plagued the young man.

“My God, what happened?”

Adrien lightly chuckles, the chuckle being completely forced.  “I was on my way to my girlfriend’s house when a couple of men dumped me.  I tried fighting back as best as I could until two of them pulled out a knife each.  As you can see it didn’t end up so well.  Thankfully my wallet was with my girlfriend so nothing was stolen.  Though the entire struggle resulted with a broken ankle and possibly a fractured wrist on my left hand from being slammed against ground a few times.”

The doctor surveyed all the wounds and noticed the deeper ones already stitched.  She examines his whole body and starts jotting notes.

“The gashes on your back, I see they were already stitched.  Impressively done well I might add.  Who did them?”  Asked the doctor. 

Adrien pointed to his girlfriend, telling her that Marinette has a great practice with stitching.  “I begged her too cause I was trying to avoid coming to the hospital as much as possible.  Of course, Marinette always wins.”  He offered the doctor a shy smile.

“He’s not a fan of hospitals, Madame.  He’s a little frighten, but more so doesn’t want his father to be informed that he’s here.”  Marinette elaborated.

“Why is that?”  Asked the doctor, liking a more explanation on the matter.

“He’s not a very understanding man, Madame.  My father is very strict and controlling of my life.  If he found out, he would no doubtingly be furious at me even if it weren’t my fault that I’m in this situation.  Please, doctor, please don’t call my father.”  Pleaded Adrien.

Hearing Adrien’s explanation left her speechless.  As a doctor, she couldn’t recall having a patient where one’s father sounded unreasonable towards their own child.  However, she’s also heard and read articles that Gabriel Agreste can be a cold individual.  She can understand why Adrien is hesitant with having his father being informed of the situation.

Looking at Adrien, she can see the fear and nervousness coursing through him.  She figured she could work around this.  Even though he isn’t quite an adult yet, he was close to being one.  It shouldn’t hurt to allow a bypass.  So long as Adrien can pay the fees.

“I’m sure I can write up a few paper work to prevent your father knowing.  However, are you able to provide proof of insurance as well as paying the bill?  If not, then I will have to contact a parent or guardian.”  Offered the doctor.

“Of course!  That won’t be a problem at all.  I have my insurance card in my wallet.  I assure you it won’t be a problem at all.”  Adrien quickly confirmed, relief flowing through.

Nodding, the doctor collected Adrien’s insurance card and called another nurse.  With the second nurse arriving, the doctor informed the second nurse to prepare one of the station rooms for Adrien.  As the second nurse left, the doctor asked the first nurse to begin taking Adrien towards the room to receive treatment.

With Adrien being rolled out, he turned his head to look back at Marinette and gave her a wave goodbye.  In amusement, Marinette waved back at her boyfriend and gave him a smile.

“I’ll be waiting, minou.  You’ll be fine.”  She encouraged him, only to receive a whimper in response.

The doctor came beside Marinette before she exited the room.  “We will come get you when we’re done patching Adrien.  Feel free to wait in one of the waiting rooms and we’ll have someone send for you when we’re completed.” 

“Thank you.”  Marinette responded with much gratitude.

The doctor gave her a smile and nod and exited the room.

Marinette followed behind and made her way to the nearest waiting room.  Once there, she walked over to the counter with the coffee makers, grabbing a foam cup and filling it with coffee, adding some sugar and cream.

Satisfied with a warm drink coaxing her insides, Marinette sat at one of the tables located in the back corner, diagonal to the hanging television across the room.  Thankfully, she was the only person in the waiting room.  It was quiet and no one in sight.  A perfect chance to let the kwamis out.

Opening her purse, Tikki and Plagg floated out, curling on the table together.

Having the silence surrounding her, Marinette’s mind begins to drift back to the memory that brought them here in the first place.  The lingering of the almost forgotten fear still in the back of mind of what could have been if she hadn’t managed to rescue Adrien.  Reminisce of the attacks that were inflicted on his body continuously play in her mind.  What would have happened if she didn’t make it to Adrien on time?  What would she have done if the akuma killed her boyfriend when he was in the clutches of the akuma?  So many what ifs played through her head and every single one made her uneasy. 

The overall feeling that she could have lost Adrien sinking in and curling and twisting her stomach.  Her life was meaningless and less exciting without Adrien in her life.  He was her everything.  Adrien was her happiness and comfort just like she was for him.

Needing to think positive, Marinette thinks in the now, knowing that Adrien is here, alive and safe with her.  As if needing the confirmation, she can feel the ghosting touches of Adrien being treated in another area of the hospital.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

Marinette came from her trance as she looked down at her kwami laid curled up with Plagg.  Her big blue eyes looking at her chosen; Plagg following behind and lifting his head to look up at Marinette with bright green eyes.

A warm smile responds at seeing the two kwamis.

“Yes, Tikki.  I’m fine.  Just worrying about Adrien.  I can feel him being worked on right now.  I can feel the prickling touches informing me they’re finishing up stitching his wounds.  At least from the ghostly touches on my back it does.”

“He’ll be fine, Marinette.  Adrien is a tough and stubborn kit…just like you.”

Marinette giggles softly at Plagg’s response.  Leave it to Plagg to lighten the mood.  A rare occasion as well, but it was nice seeing that smile on the cat god’s face.  It’s true though.  She and Adrien are stubborn, worse when they’re being stubborn together.  Then again, that’s how they survive.

“Ah.”  Marinette cringes as she grips her right ankle.  Quickly rubbing it back and forth along the joint in soothing motions.

“Are you alright?”  Asked Tikki, worried from her chosen’s reaction.

“Yes, I’m fine.  Adrien’s right ankle is being placed and braced.  Didn’t think I’d feel that amount of shock snaking through my foot.”  Marinette spoke with a small forced chuckle escaping from her lips.

Rubbing her ankle more, the ghostly sensation and pain soon dissipated.

Leaning back against the hospital chair, Marinette sighs a breath in relief, closing her eyes as she relaxes, trying to forget the remembrances from the incident that previously occurred.

Not noticing the time speed by, the doctor before soon arrives for Marinette.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette opens her eyes to see the doctor standing at the entrance of the waiting room.

“Yes?”  Marinette asked, hoping that Adrien was okay.

“We’re done with Adrien.  If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you back to him.”  The doctor said calmly and had Marinette follow behind her.

Walking down the hallway, the doctor leads her pass a few rooms until she and the doctor arrived in the room with the name “Adrien Agreste” on a plaque by the door.

Entering inside, Marinette sees Adrien leaning against the hospital bed, his right leg and left wrist in a cast, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Now that we have taken care of your wounds, your wrist, and your ankle, you’re set to go.  Your wounds will heal in a few weeks, and the ones on your back might have some scarring but in all your skin should fine.  Your wrist should heal in a few weeks as long as you don’t irritate it.  As for your ankle, you’ll have to remain in the cast for about six to eight weeks.  We’ll give you crutches before you leave.  I will grab the paper work for you to sign and you’ll be able to head out and pay.”

“Thank you, doctor.”  Marinette replied with relief and full of gratitude.

Once the doctor left, Marinette turned to look at Adrien.  She grabbed the nearby chair and moved to the side of his hospital bed, sitting down as she took his hand.  Making sure she didn’t grab any area that might cause discomfort to his now casted wrist.                                     

“How do you feel, kitty?”

“I’m fine, bugaboo.  I told you.”

“I felt the pain, Adrien.  If we didn’t come then your injuries could have gotten worse.  Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t get you here for proper treatment.”

“Mari, I promise you, everything is going to be okay.  I’m sorry that I was being stubborn for coming.  I’m just scared about my father finding out.”

“I know, Adrien.  It’s alright.  I just worry about you.  I love you.”

“I know, Mari.  I love you too.”

“And until your father returns from his trip, you can stay with me at my house.”  Marinette smiled at Adrien, a small blush on her cheeks, well aware that blush formed on Adrien’s cheeks at the same time.

“Thank you, princess.  I would like that very much.  I always enjoy your healing treatments.”

Adrien gives her a wink and a smirk, his girlfriend looking at him with a small smile and shake of the head.

“So, you only want to stay with me because I treat you well?”  Marinette asked Adrien.

“Absolutely.  I can never get enough of Marinette healings.  Especially when it comes with cookies and sweets from your lovely parent’s bakery.”  Responded Adrien.

Marinette just shakes her head, a grin creeping up on her face as she stares at her boyfriend.

With the doctor returning with the paperwork, Adrien filled everything that was required and was given meds to help with the pain. 

Once paying the bill, Adrien received his crutches and was informed to take it easy to ensure he wouldn’t irritate the stitching on his back.  The last thing he wanted was to return and get re-stitched.

Taking all the information, Adrien and Marinette thanked the staff and exited the hospital. 

With it almost being mid-morning, slowly coming to the early afternoon, Marinette drove both of them back to the bakery where Marinette help Adrien back upstairs and into the comforts of her bedroom. 

Helping him up one more flight of stairs, Marinette brings Adrien to her bed and helps him lay down carefully; Adrien propping himself up against the pillows and head board of the bed.

“I’ll be right back.”  Marinette informed Adrien as she walked away and down the stairs from her loft to the main floor of her bedroom.  Walking across the room, she exits down through the trap door to the kitchen to prepare some food for the four of them.

 

*****

                       

Returning shortly after, Marinette returned with some sandwiches and sugary treats from the bakery. 

Handing the food over, Adrien happily takes the food and begins eating as Marinette grabbed her laptop and brought up a movie for the two to watch.

They got comfortable as they ate and watched the movie together in silence, their kwamis sleeping on the pillows beside them. 

Halfway through the movie, Adrien turns to Marinette.

“Mari?”

Mari looks away from the screen to see Adrien staring at her.  The light from her laptop and flickering from the movie playing lighting up his features in the darken room.  Even with light from a computer, her boyfriend still was a form of grace that she managed to receive in life. 

As for Adrien, the highlight from the movie on the computer screen made Marinette stand out like an angel.  The halo and angelic glow radiating from her side was beautifully captivating.  He couldn’t have asked for a more amazing woman.  Adrien couldn’t have asked for a better life, nothing worth to change.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Thank you.”

“For what, chaton?”

“For caring and loving me.”

Marinette closes her eyes and a stray tear falls down her cheek.  Hearing those words brought a sense of pain due to the fact he hardly gets the affection at his home.  And yet, hearing those words at the same time bring much warmth and love to her knowing she’s the one that gets to shower him with this affection, this overwhelming comfort and love.  She’s thankful that Adrien is part of her family.

Opening her eyes again, she moves closer to Adrien’s side and places a kiss to Adrien’s cheek.

Feeling Adrien slide down against the pillows for a more comfortable and relaxing position, Marinette moves her head and lays it against his chest, her hands moving up to his head as she begins running her fingers through his hair.

“I will always love you.  I’m just glad that I finally get to take care of you.”

A soft chuckle escapes from Adrien.  “I love you, princess.”

A smile forming on her lips.  “I love you too, minou.”

Moving Marinette closer, Adrien wraps his arm around her to embrace her close as they both continue to watch the movie; Marinette’s hand still rubbing through his hair.  A small purr rumbling through his chest as they both lay in complete satisfaction.

For Adrien, he couldn’t have asked or wished for anything better.  Even though he endured the most painful attack as Chat Noir, he still returned to his lady.  Seeing how much she cared and loved him filled his body with the healing that he feels he will only need; her love. 

Being in her arms or having her in his is what he waits for in the future when they can start living together.  If he’s lucky, just another year and he can make it a reality.

For his injuries, there’s nothing better than being with the woman he loves.  Having his lady is the perfect healing remedy for the next six to eight weeks of his recovery.  What better healing could an unlucky cat ask for when he has his lady luck by his side? 


End file.
